Outer Banks Haunting
by Rachel Erica
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes go on a vacation to The Outer Banks, NC. They find some creepy and unusual things happening and Alvin insists on finding out what it is. As usual, Simon is against it, but will he get pulled in to?
1. Introduction

**Outer Banks Haunting**

**Introduction**

Outer Banks, NC 11:30 PM

Four girls named Allison, Carrie, Miranda, and Cheyenne were walking back from a bar, during their senior week. They were headed to their beach house that they'd rented for a few days. Allison, Carrie, and Miranda were EXTREMELY drunk! They were so drunk that Cheyenne couldn't even believe that they were her three best friends. It was like they were three _insane _strangers.

"What a night!" Allison said when she walked into the front door of their beach house.

"Yeah," Cheyenne said, "but I sure wish you three hadn't drank so much."

"_We _wish _you _would've drank _more_," Miranda said in a smart tone. Cheyenne's laid back nature told her to ignore that comment.

"Seriously, Cheyenne," Carrie said, "Why couldn't you've just had a few? Its not like it would've killed you!"

"Hey, one of us has to stay sober don't we?" Cheyenne said in defense.

"We ain't drunk!" Allison snapped obnoxiously, "we're just a little buzzed."

"No, Allison," Cheyenne said remaining calm, "You…"

"Hey!" Miranda screeched, "Why don't we go for a little joyride in my Mustang? Huh? What do you say?" Miranda held up her keys.

"Yeah!" Carrie and Allison screamed happily.

"Oh, no, no, no," Cheyenne said, "Miranda give me those keys right now. You three aren't going anywhere tonight."

"Oh, Cheyenne, relax," Miranda said, "we're _not _drunk. Maybe we had a few drinks, but not _that _much."

"Yeah," Carrie cut in, "Miranda's right. Just one little joyride and we'll be back, and no one'll be hurt." Cheyenne crossed her arms.

"I don't trust you three at all," She said sternly, "Miranda, give me those keys, _now._"

"No!" Miranda snapped.

"Give me the keys!" Cheyenne shouted as she lost her temper.

"Make me!" Miranda hollered. Cheyenne lunged at her, but Miranda punched her in the face and knocked her back against the wall. Miranda was so drunk that she lost her balance and fell as well. She quickly got back up and Allison and Carrie followed her out the door and to her blue '95 Ford Mustang convertible. They quickly got in and _actually _remembered to put their seatbelts on. Miranda laid the hammer down on the gas, and quickly drove out of the driveway and into the streets. Cheyenne came running out.

"No!" She cried, "STOP!" She ran for her green Dodge Neon and drove into the streets, looking for her friends. She hoped she'd find them before the cops did, or worse; fate. She carefully searched the streets for 5 minutes until her friends found _her._ Their Mustang came out of nowhere and hit the front of her Neon, head on, at full speed, and hit it like it was nothing. Luckily, there was no traffic on that side of the street, because her car got thrown backwards by about 10 feet, but didn't overturn. Cheyenne's head busted through her windshield. The girls in the Mustang were perfectly fine.

"Oh my gosh!" Allison cried, "We just hit Cheyenne's car!"

"We gotta do something!" Carrie cried, "We can't go to jail!"

"You two take Cheyenne's body out of her car and make sure no one sees you," Miranda quickly instructed them, "and I'll drive the car back to the house before anyone can get my license plate number and report it. Quick!"

"But what do we do with her body?" Carrie asked quickly.

"I don't know," Miranda said frantically, "just…do _something_ with it!" Carrie and Allison quickly snuck out of the car, making sure no one could see them, even though they knew everyone on that street had just seen that. They carefully opened the door to Cheyenne's car and lifted her out. They cautiously carried her body to the shore. They knew no one would be on the beach since the tide was dangerously high and the life-guard was off-duty for the night.

"Are we sure we wanna do this?" Carrie asked Allison.

"Do you _wanna _go to jail?" Allison asked in a smart tone.

"No," Carrie responded shamefully.

"Okay, then," Allison said, "let's do this."

"Alright, on three," Carrie said.

"ONE…TWO…THREE!" they threw Cheyenne's body into the water as far as they could, which wasn't very far considering they were drunk. After a few seconds, Cheyenne's helpless body sunk.

The next morning, all three girls were arrested. Someone got Miranda's license plate number and reported it, and someone found Cheyenne's body on the shore. They were sentenced to serve 20 years in jail for drunk driving and murder.

**Well there's the introduction to the story. Chapter 1 should be up soon. I know the introduction doesn't have the chipmunks or chipettes in it, but the chapters will. I made up all the characters in the introduction. It gets more interesting to. Just hang on tight! I like reviews!**


	2. Vacation Plans

**Chapter 1-Vacation Plans**

Dave had just finished making dinner one summer evening. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were sitting at the table waiting to be served. When they were all finally eating, Dave had an important announcement to make.

"Guess what fellas," he said happily, "I have exciting news!"

"Brenda's been shot?" Alvin guessed excitedly.

"No," Dave responded.

"They're considering Pluto a planet again?" Simon guessed excitedly.

"No," Dave responded again.

"You're getting a boob-job?" Theodore guessed innocently.

"What?!" Dave responded with total surprise, "No!"

"Dave," Alvin said, "what's a boob-job?"

"Yeah," Theodore said, "What _is _a boob-job?"

"Um," Dave hesitated, "I'll tell you when you're older." That was _always_ one answer they always hated to hear. "Anyway," Dave continued, "I rented us a beach house in the Outer Banks for 5 days." The boys gasped.

"Really?" Alvin shrieked.

"Yeah," Dave said, "that's not all, Ms. Miller and the girls are coming with us!" The boys' faces lit up even more.

"Yay!" they cried happily.

"When are we leaving?" Simon asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Dave replied.

"Sweet!" Alvin screeched, "I can't wait!" Dave loved to see the boys' faces light up with happiness and excitement.

"Well," he said after he looked at the clock, "time for bed."

"Okay," they all said as they got up from the table and went to their room, "Night Dave!"

"Night fellas!"Dave called back, "Sweet dreams!" The boys happily thought about their vacation as they got ready for bed.

"I'm so psyched for this vacation!" Alvin said as he climbed into his bed.

"Me too," Theodore replied, "all the seafood, ice cream, funnel cake, um…funnel cake….mmm!" Simon giggled at his younger brother for a second, then took his glasses off and laid down to go to sleep.

"Night," he said.

"Night."

"Night."

"Wait," Alvin said as he sat up, "Did we forget something?"

"You mean the light, idiot?" Simon said as he got up and turned off the light. Alvin was the last to lie down, so he was supposed to turn it off.

"Haha, oops," Alvin said as he laid back down to go to sleep.

AT THE MILLERS'

"Brittney," Jeanette said, "Why are you packing _now_?"

"Yeah," Eleanor cut in, "We're not leaving until the day _after_ tomorrow."

"I know _that_," Brittney replied, "I just have a lot of stuff I have to take with me."

"Such as?" Eleanor said putting her hands on her hips.

"My pink tank top, blue stockings, 10 pairs of shoes, 15 pairs of socks, 3 bathing suits, purple skirt, black skirt, blue skirt, denim skirt, black tank top, white tank top, pink t-shirt, purple t-shirt, green t-shirt,…"

"Brittney!" Jeanette interrupted.

"Jeanette!" Brittney yelled, "I'm not done yet, I have a lot more."

"Brittney," Jeanette said, "you can't take _all _that stuff! You're not the _only _one going, you know."

"So," Brittney said selfishly, "I couldn't go without my closet!"

"Well, you're gonna have to if we're gonna save room, Brittney!" Eleanor shouted.

"Oh fine," Brittney reluctantly gave in, "I'll just take a _few_ outfits."

"Good," Eleanor said with a satisfied tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Brittney said annoyed, "Whatever." Ms. Miller walked in.

"Girls," she said, "It's time for bed."

"Yes, Ms. Miller," the girls said as they climbed into their beds and laid down.

"Sweet dreams, ladies," Ms. Miller said as she turned out the light.

**Yeah I know, the chapter's not that interesting, but the story gets sooo much better! Next chapter should be up soon! Hold on to your britches! I like reviews!! lol**


	3. Packing

**Chapter 2-Packing**

At breakfast, the next morning, Dave made pancakes.

"After breakfast," Dave said, "I need you boys to get your stuff packed for tomorrow."

"Okay," Alvin replied as Simon and Theodore nodded.

"So are you psyched?" Dave asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" they all screeched at once.

"That's good," Dave said, "I'll bet the girls are to."

AT THE MILLERS'

Ms. Miller and the chipettes were cleaning up after breakfast.

"You ladies oughta start packing," Ms. Miller suggested, "We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Jeanette said as she and Eleanor went to their room to start packing. Brittney went into the living room to watch TV.

"Brittney," Ms. Miller said, "Why aren't you packing?"

"I already took care of it last night," Brittney replied, "I had a lot, but Ellie and Jeanette made me pack lighter." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm gonna check and make sure you packed what you need, and not a bunch of junk you don't need," Ms. Miller said as she walked up the stairs to her girls' room. Brittney's suitcase was lying next to her bed. She opened it up and saw three different bathing suits, about ten shirts, ten pairs of shoes, twelve skirts, ten different colors of lip gloss, eleven different shades of eye shadow, and seven different shades of blush. She was outraged. "Brittney!" she shouted, "Get up here!" Brittney heard Ms. Miller shout for her, and rolled her eyes as she turned off the TV and headed upstairs.

"Coming, Ms. Miller!" she called back trying to sound pleasant, "Uh, Yes, Ms. Miller?" she said when she got to her bedroom.

"Young lady," Ms. Miller said sternly, "You're gonna have to pack better than that. There are way too many things in here that you don't need. You may bring _two _pairs of shoes, _five _skirts, _five_ shirts, _one _bathing suit, _one _kind of lip gloss, and _one _shade of eye shadow and blush. You have to save room for a blanket, a pillow, and your tooth brush." Brittney frowned.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I guess I forgot about that stuff." She sighed as she began to narrow her packing down even more.

AT THE SEVILLES'

Dave went up to his boys' room to monitor what they were packing. Simon and Theodore both had everything they needed. Alvin, however, had all the things he needed, but he had about thirty CDs and his "Monster Book of Monster Facts". Dave sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alvin," he said sternly, "You're not taking that book or _all_ those CDs. You may take _three _CDs."

"Only three?!" Alvin whined, "But I _need _my music, and what if the Outer Banks are invaded by people eating, zombie aliens from the future? We'll be doomed!"

"Alvin," Dave said sternly, "there's no such thing as…whatever you just said."

"But, Dave…" Alvin tried to argue but Dave cut him off.

"The answer is no, Alvin," he said. Alvin perked out his lower lip, made his deep blue eyes super big, and looked up at his father with the sad "puppy dog" face.

"Pwease, Dave?" he said in a babyish tone.

"No, Awvin," Dave replied mocking Alvin's babyish tone. Alvin made his lip quiver and pretended to start crying.

"Pweeease?" he said in a babyish tone again and pretended to sob.

"Boohoo, no," Dave still didn't give in and still mocked his son. Alvin gave him the "puppy dog" face again.

"Pwease?" he said softer and still in the babyish tone.

"Yeah, Yeah," Dave said playfully as he lifted him up and held him for a second, "you're cute…but the answer's still no." He put him back down on the ground. Alvin crossed his arms angrily and glared at Dave.

"Fine," he said as he reluctantly put the huge book back on the shelf.

"Other than that, Alvin," Dave said, "You're good to go, now."

THAT NIGHT!

"Night fellas, Dave said as he turned out the light.

"Night, Dave," the boys all said. Alvin waited about ten minutes for his brothers to fall asleep, then got up and went to his bookshelf. He pulled out the "Monster Book of Monster Facts" and slipped it into his suitcase. He looked around to his brothers to make sure he hadn't waken them up, then crawled back into his bed and went to sleep.

**There's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed!! I like reviews!!**


	4. Musical car ride

**Chapter 3-Car Ride**

"Fellas," Dave said when he woke the boys up at 5 am, "It's time to get up; we have a long trip across the country by car." Alvin moaned at the thought of that, he hated long trips, especially by car. They took off their pajamas and put on their everyday clothes. Then they walked down to the kitchen and had breakfast, it was a fruit bar.

After breakfast, Dave put the suitcases into the trunk of his car.

"Alright fellas," he said as he closed the trunk, "ready to leave?"

"Wait!" Theodore said, "I gotta poo!"

"Alright," Dave said, "make it quick." Theodore rushed into the house and to the bathroom. Alvin, Simon, and Dave got in the car and waited for Theodore to come out so they could leave. When Theodore finally came out and got in the car, Dave pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the Millers'.

AT THE MILLERS'

Ms. Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor were waiting downstairs by the front door.

"Brittney!" Ms. Miller shouted, "the boys are gonna be here any minute! Stop worrying about your makeup and get your little keister down here!" Brittney came down the stairs with her pink sunglasses on.

"I'm ready," she said. They heard a horn beeping in their driveway.

"Oh, there here," Ms. Miller said, "let's go ladies." Ms. Miller and the Chipettes carried their suitcases out to the car and put them in the trunk, then got in the car. "Good Morning, David," Ms. Miller said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Good Morning, Ms. Miller," Dave replied as he pulled out of the driveway. After about an hour of in the car, Alvin became extremely bored. He decided to sing a song.

"_Oh Mrs. Steven Rudy, you don't know what you do to me. Every night, I dream one day of being with you."_ Brittney and Simon became annoyed. _"And Mrs. Steven Rudy, you're the neighborhood beauty, but that wedding ring's as ugly as your husband is to you. (pause) Imagination, Infatua…"_

"SHUT UP!" Brittney screamed, "I despise that song!"

"No!" Alvin shouted, "I'm bored!"

"Knock it off you two," Ms. Miller said sternly.

"And Alvin," Dave said, "Stop singing that song, we all hate that song so much."

"Yes Dave," Alvin said obediently, he decided to sing a different song. _"I wanna talk about me, wanna talk about I, wanna talk about…"_

"No!" Simon shouted, "That song is _so_ annoying!" Alvin sighed and tried to think of a different song.

"_oh baby, baby,…oh baby, baby,…oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right, yeah, oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go, and now you're out of sight, yeah, Show me how you want it to be, tell me baby, 'cause I need to know oh because, my loneliness is killin' me, and I, I must confess I still believe, when I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a siiiiiggn! HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"_

"NO!" Theodore cried, "Not that! B-Brittney Spears s-scares m-me!" Alvin sighed again and thought of another song.

"_You get a line, I'll get a pole, we'll go fishin' in the crawl fish whole, five card poker on Saturday night, Church on Sunday mornin'"_

"Oh come on, Alvin," Brittney said, "that song is _so _stupid."

"Actually," Jeanette said, "I like that so…"

"Shut up!" Brittney snapped. Jeanette didn't feel like arguing, so she just glared at her sister and minded her own business. Alvin glared at Brittney as well and tried to think of another song.

"_Wake up 90 miles an hour, take the world's fastest shower,_ _coffee black, microwave it, I'm at my best caffeinated, out the door, pick up the pace, I'm here, I'm there, I'm every place, That's how it goes, a day in my life, I'm on my toes, from morning to night, living like this, some might say it's so exhaustin', frenzied, manic, call me nuts but I like it frantic. I'm not built for relaxin', I get bored without some action, one speed is all I know 'squeeze the day' yeah, that's my mo…"_

"Alvin!" Brittney hollered, "Just stop singing! You suck at singing!"

"Young lady," Ms. Miller said sternly, "I don't like that kinda language!"

"Do Not!" Alvin shouted at Brittney.

"Do To!" Brittney said angrily, "This is _real _singing." She cleared her throat, "_I give him love the best I can, but you don't seem to understand. It's not always deep, but it's always true, and he does not belong to you. Hey, I do not forgive, and I do not forget. I will fight for love until the death. Jezebel save your charm, he'll be ba…"_

"That's enough, Brittney," Eleanor said, "You both sing fine, but we don't wanna hear it right now." Alvin and Brittney both reluctantly stopped singing.

That night, Dave and Ms. Miller rented a hotel room with two double beds, a bathroom, and a TV. Dave and the boys slept in one of the beds and Ms. Miller and the girls slept in the other.

**Yeah I know, Chapter 3 isn't real interesting, but I had to do something for chapter 3. Can anyone guess what songs those are? I didn't make any of them up, so none of them belong to me. lol. I like reviews!! Oh, and chapter 4 is coming soon!!! **


	5. Finally!

**Chapter 4-Finally!**

The next day, they left North Dakota and started heading southeast. Once again, Alvin was extremely bored and started singing.

"_Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans? Tied on the top with a bellybutton ring, and a little tattoo somewhere in between, she only shows to me. Yeah we're going out dancin' and she's ready tonight, so…"_

"STOP!" Dave cried, "Bad word coming up." Alvin sighed and tried to think of a different song.

"_Well I walk into a room, passin' out hundred dollar bills and it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill. And I buy the bar a double round of crown and everybody's getting down in this town, ain't never gonna be the same. 'Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride him to the city. We make a lot of noise 'cause the girls they are pretty. Ridin' up and down Broadway on my 'ol stud Leroy and the girls say…"_

"NO!" Dave and Ms. Miller cried.

"Don't you say it, Alvin," Dave said sternly, "that song is dirty!" Alvin sighed and just decided to stop singing for the rest of the trip. Everyone was way too picky.

Two long, boring days later, they finally arrived at the Outer Banks.

"Finally!" Alvin said happily as he jumped out of the car in front of their beach house, "UGH," he moaned as he reached for his backside, "I can't feel my butt."

"Alvin!" Brittney yelled when she spotted him, "Stop feeling your butt!"

"How am I feeling my butt when it's numb?" Alvin called as he ran for the front door with his suitcase. Brittney glared at him as she walked to the door as well. When Dave unlocked the door and everyone walked in, the house was extremely cold. It was so cold they could see their breath.

"W-why is-is it s-so cold in he-here?" Simon asked while shivering.

"I'll go check the thermostat," Dave said as he walked up to the thermostat on the wall, "Hm, that's weird, it says its 70 degrees in here. That can't be right."

"You should just turn up the temperature anyway," Ms. Miller suggested, "obviously, it's just measuring the temperature wrong." Dave nodded as he turned the temperature up to 90 degrees.

"That oughta do it," he said, "Anyone hungry?"

"Yeah!" All six chipmunks screeched.

"I'll order a pizza," Ms. Miller said as she went for the corded phone on the wall, "Domino's sound good?" Everyone nodded. She began to dial up the number. There were a few rings, and then, suddenly all the lights went out and the call got cut off. Six loud, high pitch screams were heard.

"AAAAAhhhh!!" All six chipmunks screamed at the fear of the sudden darkness.

**lol! I love doing that to you people!! Chapter 5 will be up soon!! I like reviews!! Mwahahahaha! Yeah, I know, this chapter is extremely short.**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 5-Hide and Seek**

"Kids!" Dave said loudly, trying to get the chipmunks' attention, "Calm down!" The kids quieted down. Ms. Miller put the phone back on the receiver.

"Now that's weird," she said, "as soon as I start to order pizza, the power goes out."

"Why don't you use your cell?" Brittney suggested.

"Good idea, dear," Ms. Miller said as she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Domino's number. Suddenly, the screen on her phone went blank. "Huh?" she said with a look of concern, she tried to turn it back on many times, but it shut off every time.

"Let me try it on my cell," Dave said as he pulled out his phone and began to dial the number, but his phone shut off as well. "What the?" Alvin gasped.

"What if mutant aliens from Mars are coming to capture us and take us to their evil lair in Southern Alaska, where they'll torture us for 237 years, then eat us all dead or alive?!" Alvin screamed. Everyone gave him a questioning stare. Then burst out laughing, but stopped after not too long.

"Alvin," Simon said with irritation clear in his voice, "Aliens? All we're trying to do is order a pizza! Why on earth would that concern aliens even if they existed?"

"For your information, Simon; Aliens _do _exist, and maybe these aliens just don't like pizza! Maybe…" Alvin said but got cut off by Simon.

"Alvin," he said under his breath, "What proof do you have of that theory?" Alvin looked confused. Simon realized Alvin didn't understand what he'd just said. He sighed. "I mean, how do you know any of that's true?" Alvin frowned.

"Um…" he thought, "…look…uh…hm…" Simon grinned because of his brother's loss for words. Alvin noticed this and knew immediately what he was thinking, "Shut up." He said glaring at Simon.

"I didn't say anything," Simon said looking at his brother with a clever smirk on his face.

"Yeah…well," Alvin said sternly, "you were going to."

"I wasn't going to _say _anything," Simon said with his clever smirk still painted across his face, "I was just going to _laugh _at your ignorance." Alvin looked puzzled again.

"How am I being ignorant? What did I do to you…or anyone? I'm not ignorant!" Alvin said misunderstanding the term. Simon rolled his eyes.

"No Alvin," he said with a sigh, "I don't mean 'ignorant' as in the slang term meaning rude or cruel, I mean the proper definition of 'ignorant' meaning lacking in knowledge." Alvin looked puzzled again. Simon sighed.

"Stupid, Alvin!" he cried, "I was going to laugh at your stupidity!" Alvin glared angrily.

"Hey!" he yelled, "I'm not stupid! You're stupid!"

"Boys," Dave said sternly, "that's enough." Alvin and Simon obeyed reluctantly.

"Why don't we just go out and eat, since we can't order pizza?" Eleanor suggested.

"Yeah," Dave said, "we should. Let's go out and see what we can find." All the kids moaned.

"Aw," Alvin whined, "Can we stay here? I don't even wanna think about being inside a car right now." The other five nodded in agreement.

"Uh," Dave hesitated, "alright, but you have to stay inside and keep the doors shut and locked since you have no way to reach me incase of an emergency."

"Okay," all six of them said at once. Dave and Ms. Miller left.

"S-Simon," Theodore said, "I-I'm kinda scared."

"Oh, there's nothing to be scared of," Simon said, "so the lights went out, they'll be back on before you know it."

"Well," Eleanor suggested, "instead of standing around in the darkness, let's take advantage of the moment."

"Yeah," Jeanette spoke up, it's a perfect time to play hide and seek…or…something of that sort."

"Hide and seek sounds fun," Alvin said.

"I'm in," Brittney said.

"Good idea," Eleanor said.

"Sure," Simon said.

"O-okay," Theodore said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I be the seeker?!" Alvin asked cheerfully as he raised his hand and hopped up and down.

"Uh…sure," Simon said.

"Sweet!" Alvin exclaimed as he ran to the corner behind the couch, hid his face in it, and began to count. "One…two…" The other five chipmunks went off to look for a hiding place. Jeanette hid under the one of the bunk beds in the room that had all their luggage in it. She was sure to leave the door open so Alvin couldn't easily guess that someone was hiding in there.

"…Twenty-eight…Twenty-nine…THIRTY! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Alvin began looking for his brother and friends. He saw Brittney's feet sticking out from under the sofa. "Found you, Brittney!" he cried.

"No fair!" she yelled, "you peeked!"

"Nuh-uh!" he said in defense, "you're feet were sticking out!" Brittney growled.

"Fine," she reluctantly accepted the loss. After about two minutes, he'd found everyone except Jeanette. She was still hiding under one of the bunk beds. Suddenly, the bedroom door slammed shut. She gasped.

"U-uh," she said nervously, "g-guys?" The closet door swung open, then slammed shut, and did that repeatedly. Jeanette crawled out from under the bed frantically and ran for the door. She tried to pull it open, but it was stuck. "AAAHH!!" she screamed, "H-HELP ME!" The other five chipmunks heard her screaming and banging on the door. They ran for the door.

"Hold on, Jeanette!" Eleanor cried, as Alvin turned the knob and tried to push it open, but it didn't budge.

"It's stuck!" he cried.

"Move!" Simon cried as he shoved Alvin out of the way and tried to push it open as well, then the other four joined in and started pushing as well, but it still didn't budge. The lights flickered on and off continuously, Jeanette's screams began to stop, and she began to cry hysterically. Finally, the door swung open and the lights stayed on completely. Jeanette was sitting in a corner, hugging her knees, hiding her face in her hands, and crying hysterically.

**There's chapter 5!! Yeap, it's getting spooookier!! Chapter 6 should be up tomorrow evening! I like reviews!**


	7. The Closet

**Chapter 6-The Closet**

"Jeanette!" Brittney and Eleanor cried as they rushed to comfort their traumatized sister. Jeanette calmed down a little bit, but continued to cry into her hands. The boys came in and joined the comforting hug.

"Are you okay, Jeanette?" Theodore asked concerned. Jeanette sniffed, then nodded.

"Yeah," she replied as she began to stop crying.

"Alright," Eleanor said as she helped her sister up, "let's get out of this freaky room." Simon put his arm around Jeanette's shoulders and helped her to the living room. Jeanette trembled rapidly as Simon helped her to the couch.

"What did you see, Jeanette?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Alvin!" Brittney shouted, "You idiot! You couldn't have picked a worse time to ask that!"

"No," Jeanette said quickly, "I-It's okay, all I saw was the door slam shut all by itself, the lights flickering, and the closet doors flying open and s-slamming shut all by themselves. Oh and I tried to get the door open but it was s-stuck." The others gasped and looked at each other.

"Whoa," Alvin said, "forget my theory about the aliens, I think we might be dealing with a _real _haunting." Theodore clung to Simon.

"Y-you mean like…" Theodore gulped, "…g-ghosts?"

"You betcha!" Alvin said proudly. Simon glared at him.

"Alvin," he said sternly, "you're scaring Theodore."

"Sorry, Theodore," Alvin said to his little brother.

"There's no ghost," Simon said sternly, "there's no such thing."

"Oh really, Einstein?" Brittney said angrily, "Will you take a good look at my sister?! How do you explain the lights going out, door slamming by itself, and the closet doors?"

"Simple," Simon responded, "It's all just a major coincidence. Nothing more, nothing less. A ghost is just not logical!"

"Not logical?!" Brittney screeched furiously, "alright, Mr. Logic, if you're so sure something freaky isn't going on here, why don't you go stand in that closet?"

"What closet?" Simon asked.

"The one in that bedroom," Brittney replied.

"How long?" he asked. Brittney thought for a second.

"Five minutes," She said with an evil smirk.

"Okay," Simon said as he walked toward the bedroom.

"No, Simon!" Theodore cried, "Don't do it!"

"Please Simon," Jeanette pleaded, "don't!"

"Oh, nothing's gonna happen," Simon said as he rolled his eyes and walked in the room and into the closet. He sat on the floor. "Aren't you guys gonna watch?" he called to his friends.

"Are you crazy?" Alvin called back from the living room, "I ain't going near that room!" Simon sighed, then kinda giggled at everyone's foolishness. Suddenly, the lights went out. Simon felt a little uneasy, but still wasn't convinced.

The other five waited in the living room anxiously, kinda hoping Simon didn't see anything, even Alvin.

Simon was still waiting in the dark closet. He felt a sudden cold breeze. He began to breathe heavily and then noticed he could see his breath. Suddenly, the bedroom and closet doors slammed shut. Then the closet door opened. Simon hoped to see Alvin or Brittney, but unfortunately, he didn't. He saw a young woman covered in blood, standing in front of him. "AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his life.

Everyone except for Brittney jumped off the couch and ran for the bedroom door. Alvin tried to push it open, but once again, it was stuck.

"Why help him?" Brittney asked while sitting on the couch with no concern whatsoever, "he's probably just playing a joke on us." Alvin turned to Brittney and glared at her.

"I doubt it," he said angrily but calmly.

Simon was staring strait into the eyes of the bloody, ghost-like woman. She was glaring down at him, and he began to cry. "

"Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded through his tears.

Dave and Ms. Miller walked in the front door and noticed the lights flickering and could hear Simon screaming in one of the bedrooms, while Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were trying to pry the door open.

"Kids?" Dave cried with concern, "What is going on?!"

"D-Dave," Alvin said on the verge of tears, "s-something's got S-Simon!" Dave rushed to the bedroom door and tried to push it open, but he had no luck either. He began banging on it with his fist.

"Whoever you are, leave my son alone!" He screamed furiously.

Simon heard Dave's voice.

"Dave!" he cried, "Help me! AAAHH!" The woman disappeared, the lights came back on, and Dave came storming in with Ms. Miller behind him.

"Simon!" he cried with relief as he scooped him up, "Are you alright? What happened?" Simon hid his face in Dave's shirt and began to cry even more hysterically. Dave rubbed his back comfortably. "It's okay," he whispered to his son as he carried him into the living room.

**Yeah there's chapter 6! Chapter 7 is a comin'! Just hang on to your britches! I like reviews!! lol**


	8. Monster Book of Monster Facts

**Chapter 7- Monster Book of Monster Facts **

Dave sat Simon down on the couch. He kneeled down in front of him, put his hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. He was still crying hysterically.

"Simon," he said softly, "What happened?" Simon tried to tell him, but Dave couldn't understand him because he was crying so hysterically, "Okay," he said, "Why don't you take a minute to cool off, then tell me, okay?" Simon nodded.

"Look what you did to my brother, Brittney!" Alvin shouted.

"What I did?" Brittney defended, "_He_ went in the room! I didn't _make _him do it!" Brittney got in Alvin's face, ready to give him a fat lip.

"So you guys know what happened?" Dave asked sternly.

"Um," Alvin hesitated, "well, sorta. We were playing hide and seek and Jeanette was hiding under one of the bunk beds and the door closed all by itself, then the lights started flickering, and the closet doors opened and closed over and over again. She tried to open the door, but it was stuck and none of us could get it open, and when the lights stopped flickering, we finally got the door open, and she was sitting in the corner crying because she was so scared."

"Then," Brittney continued for Alvin, "We helped her to the living room, and we all agreed that this beach house is haunted, well, all except Simon. He said it wasn't logical and it was just a major coincidence. So I told him that if he's so sure of that, he should go stand in that closet himself for a few minutes, and he did. That's all we know." Dave had anger and disbelief in his expression.

"Is that true, Simon?" He asked looking down at Simon. Simon looked up at him.

"Yeah," he replied, calming down, "I-I…I saw a young woman with what looked like strawberry-blond hair…c-covered in…b-blood. She just appeared, stayed f-for…w-well…I-I…I'm not sure how long she stayed f-for…b-but then she just…disappeared." Dave looked angry and a little confused.

"Alright," he said sternly, referring to his boys, "no more horror movies for you three."

"Same goes for you girls," Ms. Miller cut in, "that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"But Dave," Alvin tried to argue.

"I wanna hear it, Alvin," Dave said almost shouting, "I'd like to get through our vacation without hearing about your monster and ghost nonsense!" Alvin sighed in defeat.

"Now who wants dinner?" Ms. Miller asked cheerfully. Theodore and Eleanor leaped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen. Dave and the other four walked to the table quietly. Dinner was silent. The chipmunks and chipettes were terrified.

After dinner, the kids went and got ready for bed. They had to sleep in the 'scary' room. I will remind you that there were _TWO _bunk beds so no one was sleeping with anyone!!! Simon and Jeanette each got a top bunk, Alvin and Brittney each got a bottom bunk, and Eleanor and Theodore slept on the floor, in their sleeping bags. None of the kids could sleep that night, they were way too scared to even wanna think about sleep.

"Psst," Alvin said after about an hour, "you guys awake?"

"No," Brittney said sarcastically, "we're just sleeping like babies, because we're not worried about some ghost coming and…doing who knows what!"

"What do you want, Alvin?" Simon asked annoyed. Alvin didn't answer. He got up and flicked on the light, and got his "Monster Book of Monster Facts" out of his suitcase. Simon sighed as he looked down from the top bunk.

"Alvin," he said, "tell me you didn't bring that ridiculously inaccurate book."

"I did," Alvin responded, "it's a good thing to." Simon rolled his eyes, climbed down from the top bunk, and sat next to Alvin. The other four did the same. Alvin flipped through the book, then paused. "You've gotta be kidding me," he said with a somewhat irritated and disappointed gasp.

"What?" Brittney asked anxiously.

"Th-the page on ghosts is…m-missing," Alvin replied.

**Yay!!!!!! Cliffhanger! Don't forget your suspenders, you might fall!!! Oh crap, tell me it isn't too late! lol. Chapter 8 should be up tomorrow evening! I like reviews!! They're sexy!!!!!!!**


	9. Research

**Chapter 8-Research**

"Alvin," Simon said with a sigh, "there _is no _page on ghosts because that book is about _monsters_, not ghosts, spirits, or anything of that sort." Alvin sighed.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Jeanette asked with panic evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Eleanor said also with some panic in her tone, "Dave and Ms. Miller don't believe us."

"I got an idea!" Alvin said anxiously, "Let's call Madame Raya, she'll…" Simon rolled his eyes.

"No!" he cut in before Alvin could finish, "last time we went to her for advice, it didn't help us _at all._" Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed with irritation.

"Alright, Simon," he said sarcastically, "What do _you _think we should do?" Simon thought for a minute.

"I know there's a library in town a few miles from here," he said finally, "we could go their tomorrow morning and do some research on…"

"Whoa," Brittney interrupted, "time out! I am _not _doing research on _my _vacation." Simon gave her a glare.

"Well, surprisingly, I don't want to spend _our_ vacation doing research either," he said trying to hide the anger and stay calm, "but would you rather bunk with a ghost for our entire vacation?" Brittney sighed in defeat.

"No," she said rolling her eyes and reluctantly giving in. Suddenly, the "Monster Book of Monster Facts" flew across the room and out the open window, all by itself. The children gasped with fear.

"U-uh, Simon," Alvin said nervously grabbing his brother's arm, "does it have to wait until _tomorrow_? I-I'd rather go _tonight._"

"Normally, Alvin," Simon said calmly, "I would say that's a horrible idea, but right now, that's the best idea you've ever had." Alvin was shocked by his brother's words.

"Really, Simon?" he said looking at his brother.

"Well, yeah," Simon said, "but don't let it go to your head."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Brittney snapped impatiently, "Let's get going." They all nodded and walked toward the bedroom door. Then tiptoed out the front door and carefully shut the screen door, trying not to let it slam shut. Then they walked down the steps and onto the street.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the library.

"We have to do this quickly," Simon said, "its 10:30, they close in an hour." They walked up to an elderly lady sitting behind a desk, writing something.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Simon said politely. The lady looked up.

"How may I help you kids?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um, would you happen to have anything on ghosts and hauntings?" he asked.

"Yes we do," she said, "right over there." She pointed to one of the middle bookshelves.

"Thank you," Simon said as he and his friends walked toward the shelf.

After 30 minutes of research, Simon looked up from his book and gasped. Alvin noticed his brother's expression.

"What?" he asked.

"This," Simon said, "it says that ghosts and hauntings only cause sudden cold chills, ghost encounters, strange noises, and occasionally object flying in mid-air. It doesn't say anything about encountering bloody human-like figures, lights suddenly going out, or doors slamming repeatedly."

"W-Which means?" Alvin asked hoping that didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"This is no ordinary haunting!" Simon cried.

**Yeah I know, short chapter, but I couldn't really come up with anything else to write for this chapter, and I couldn't think of a better place to stop it for this chapter. I like reviews!!! lol**


	10. Night on the Shore

**Chapter 9-Night on the Shore**

"The ghost is angry!" Simon cried as he shut the book.

"W-what are we gonna do now?" Theodore asked on the verge of tears. Simon sighed.

"Well," he said, "the only thing we can do right now is just go back to our beach house and think of a solution as soon as possible."

"I _am not_ going back there!" Brittney snapped,

"Then where do you suppose you're gonna stay, Brittney?" Eleanor snapped. Brittney thought for a second, then sighed.

"Well, I guess I have no choice now, do I?" Brittney said giving in.

"Alright," Simon said, "let's get going, they're closing in five minutes." They all left the library and headed back to their beach house. Around 11:30, they arrived at their beach house. Theodore yawned as they walked through the front door.

"Tired, Theodore?" Alvin asked his younger brother. Theodore nodded.

"We should all go to sleep," Eleanor suggested, "I mean, I know it's not so comforting knowing there's an angry ghost haunting the house, but we still need our rest."

"She's right," Simon said with a yawn. All the kids went into the room and laid down to go to sleep. Theodore was the first to fall asleep. But after a few hours, Alvin and Jeanette were the only one's awake.

"Is anyone awake?" Alvin whispered.

"I am," Jeanette replied.

"Jeanette?" Alvin asked just to make sure.

"Uh-huh," Jeanette replied.

"Oh, can't sleep?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "I'm not sure why, though, you?"

"Same here," he said, "suddenly, I'm not tired."

"Me neither," Jeanette responded, "I mean, I am freaked out, but I know that's not why I can't fall asleep."

"You know," Alvin said, "we should hang out tonight, just you and me." Jeanette was shocked that Alvin was _actually _interested in hanging out with _her._

"Me and you?" she asked, "Well how come? I never thought you'd wanna hang out with me, Alvin."

"Really? How come?" he asked.

"Well," Jeanette said, "normally, you're hanging out with my sisters, not usually me."

"Exactly, why I think we should hang out tonight," Alvin responded.

"Okay," she said, "what do you want to do? I mean it's like one in the morning, so there's not much we can do."

"I have this sudden urge to go to the beach," Alvin replied, "we should to there." Jeanette thought about that suggestion.

"That's weird," she said, "usually, I would think that's an awful idea, but that actually sounds nice right now."

"Should we go then?" he asked hopefully.

"Um," Jeanette said, "sure, let me go get my bathing suit on."

"Okay," Alvin said, "I will to." Alvin changed in the bedroom, while Jeanette changed in the bathroom. Jeanette was standing in front of the mirror as she slipped the top half of her bathing suit on. She had a weird feeling about going to the beach with _Alvin _in the _middle the night, _but for some reason, she just had the urge to go. When she finally got her top on securely, she slipped on a skirt and walked to meet Alvin at the front door. They snuck out quietly.

"So um," Jeanette said as they were walking down the street, "how've you been doing since the whole 'Brenda incident'?"

"Pretty good," Alvin replied with a smile, "that girl got what she deserved from Ms. Miller!" Jeanette looked at him and giggled. Alvin was surprised. "You like violence?" he asked.

"Well," Jeanette replied, "sure, when a person deserves it, and I _know _Brenda deserved that." Alvin never realized how…cool Jeanette could be.

"We should do this more often," he said, "we're not even there yet, and I'm already having a good time."

"Me to," Jeanette replied, "as long as we can do it _without _having to sneak out in the middle of the night all the time." They both laughed.

"Don't worry," Alvin reassured her, "we won't, but we can't do this too much or Simon might…" he stopped himself, realizing what he was saying. Jeanette looked at him curiously.

"'Simon might' what?" she asked.

"W-well," Alvin hesitated, "I think he…kinda…well…likes you." Jeanette gasped.

"Well how…how do you know?" she asked with surprise.

"When you're not around…he…talks about you…a lot," Alvin said, "he says you're smart and you're 'rather attractive'." Jeanette blushed.

"Oh," she said.

"Can I ask you something? And I promise I won't tell a soul," Alvin asked.

"Um," Jeanette hesitated, "s-sure."

"Do you like him?" he asked looking her strait in the eyes.

"W-well," she hesitated. Alvin noticed this and _actually cared_ that she was feeling pressured, he knew how shy she was.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said uncharacteristically nicely.

"It's okay," she said, "I do like him." Alvin grinned.

"What do you like about him?" he asked.

"Well," she began, "I think he's cute, handsome, sweet, and smart."

"Oh," Alvin said with a grin, he kinda liked to hear a girl, other than teachers, say something good about his brother for once.

"Y-you won't tell him, will you?" she asked, still blushing.

"No," he said, "your secret's safe."

"Thank you," she said graciously.

"Hey look!" he cried happily, "we're here!"

"Oh," she said, "the night is so…beautiful."

"I guess," Alvin said, "why don't we go for a swim?"

"I would," she replied, "but my hair would get wet, and would take a long time to dry, and then it would frizz and would be evidence that we came here."

"Oh okay," Alvin said as he headed for the ocean.

"I'm just gonna sit here in the sand," Jeanette called after him.

After a few minutes, Jeanette thought she saw a glowing white woman walking in the moonlight, along the shoreline. She felt her heart begin to beat faster, she just knew it had to be a ghost. The woman spotted Jeanette and began to approach her. Jeanette broke out into a sweat and could hear her heart beating even faster. The woman stood in front of Jeanette, who was still sitting on the sand, and glared down at her. Then Jeanette realized it was the same woman that Simon had described.

"AAAAHHH!!" Jeanette screamed, "AAAALLLVVIIIN!!! Help!" Alvin heard Jeanette screaming. He looked over and saw the ghostly woman standing in front of her. He jumped out of the water and ran toward them.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" he asked the woman when he got next to Jeanette. The woman didn't respond, she just continued to glare at them furiously. Suddenly, they both went blank and fell to the ground, unconscious.

**No my intentions were not to make them look like they're falling in love, b/c they're not! Chapter 10 should be up soon!! I can't make promises as to when, this time. Please Review, I like them. lol. **


	11. Busted!

**Chapter 10-Busted!**

Brittney yawned as she woke up the next morning. She glanced over at Alvin's bed and noticed he wasn't there.

"_Hm," _she thought, _"He must be in the bathroom or watching TV, or something like that...or possibly both, like that one time when he brought the TV in the bathroom after he ate all that cheese because he knew he was gonna be really constipated, and he wanted something to do while he…never mind, I'm going back to sleep."_ Brittney closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sweetheart?" Jeanette could hear a man's voice and someone shaking her gently, "Wake up, honey."

"H-huh?" Jeanette mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked up at the sexy lifeguard who was shaking her awake, "David Hasslehoff?" she said barely awake. The lifeguard laughed.

"No, Sweetie," he said kindly, "I'm the lifeguard. I just came out for my shift and saw you and your brother here lying in the sand. You guys alright?"

"M-my brother?" Jeanette said confused as she got up and glanced at the chipmunk in red swim trunks, lying beside her, "Oh, he's not my brother, he's my friend." She shook him gently, "Alvin," she said, "wake up."

"UUGGH," he moaned and then pleaded, "Five more minutes, Dave, please?"

"Alvin," she said, "its Jeanette." Alvin sat up and looked around. He gasped when he realized where he was.

"Aw, man," he said, "we fell asleep out here."

"You two youngsters better be gettin' back home before your folks start to worry," the lifeguard said. Alvin and Jeanette gasped at each other.

"Ms.Miller/Dave!" they cried at the same time.

"We're dead!" Alvin cried. They got up and ran for their beach house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave had just come back from McDonald's and went into the kids' room to get them up for breakfast.

"Rise and shine kids," he said cheerfully, "I got you guys breakfast at McDonald's." Dave glanced at Alvin's bed and noticed he wasn't in it. "Alvin?" he said as he pulled the covers off the bed and was horrified when he didn't see his son lying under them. "Where's Alvin?!" The others shrugged their shoulders. Eleanor climbed up to the top bunk to see if Jeanette had any idea, but she wasn't there. She gasped.

"Jeanette's gone to!" she cried.

"Jeanette?!" Dave cried with surprise, "Where could they be?! Ms. Miller!"

"Yes David?" Ms. Miller called from the bathroom.

"Alvin and Jeanette are gone!" Ms. Miller rushed out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to her foot.

"What do you mean David?" she asked worried.

"They're missing! They're not here!" Dave cried.

"Jeanette left?!" Ms. Miller cried, "Where could they've gone?!"

"I'd expect this kind of thing from Alvin, but never Jeanette!" Dave said still really shocked, "hopefully, where ever they are, they're together and okay, but when I find that boy, oh, he is gonna be in _so _much trouble!"

"Well," Ms. Miller said, "before we let ourselves get worked up, let's just wait a little while, I'm sure they'll be back soon, but if they're not, we'll call the police." Dave nodded in agreement, then he and Ms. Miller sat down and ate their breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin and Jeanette were about ten feet from their beach house, they were tired and out of breath from running so much.

"Hopefully, everyone'll still be asleep," Alvin said.

"I doubt it," Jeanette responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave and Ms. Miller were waiting anxiously at the kitchen table while the other four kids were watching Spongebob. Suddenly, the front door opened and Jeanette and Alvin walked through it.

"Alvin/Jeanette!" Ms. Miller and Dave cried with relief as they ran to their kids and hugged them. Dave lifted up Alvin and cradled him lovingly. Ms. Miller just lifted up Jeanette and held her.

"Are you guys alright?" Dave asked.

"Uh-huh," they both replied.

"I'm in BIG trouble, aren't I?" Alvin asked nervously looking up at his father. Dave looked down at his son he was still cradling and nodded.

"You and I are gonna have a long chat, missy," Ms. Miller said sternly to her timid daughter. Jeanette swallowed hard.

**Obviously, this chapter was more humor than horror, and it was rather short, much shorter than the last. I'll try and have chapter 11 up by tomorrow, but I can't make promises since it's a weekend. I like reviews!**


	12. Grounded

**Chapter 11-Grounded**

"What were you thinking?!" Dave shouted at Alvin. Alvin was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed, nervously, he was used to getting yelled at, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. "Alvin," Dave said sternly, "answer me."

"I-I don't know," Alvin said afraid to look his dad in the eyes.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Dave shouted angrily, "Alvin look at me, for heaven's sake!" Alvin nervously looked up into Dave's angry blue eyes and swallowed hard.

"I'm s-sorry, Dave," he lied, just wanting Dave to take it easy on him. Dave's expression softened. He kneeled down, put a hand on Alvin's shoulder, and looked him in the eyes.

"Alvin," he said softly, "you really scared me. We don't know this area, you could've been killed, or taken, or…both." Now Alvin kinda was sorry. He hadn't realized how much Dave was worried about him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "am I grounded?" Dave sighed.

"Yes," he said sternly, "but since its _our _vacation, its only for today. You may not go to the beach or do anything fun outside this house for today." Alvin wanted to argue, but knew it could be worse, so he just kept his mouth shut and nodded in agreement. Without warning, Dave pulled him into a hug and began stroking his hair lovingly. Alvin hugged him back. "I'm so glad you're okay," Dave whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeanette," Ms. Miller said sternly to her daughter sitting on the double bed in the room she'd slept, (NOT with Dave, there were TWO master bedrooms), "how could you do something like that?"

"A-Alvin wanted to hang out on the beach…and…w-well…I-I…" She really couldn't think of a good excuse for what she had done, she was just fighting a losing battle, she sighed, "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Honey," Ms. Miller said softly, "you had us all so worried, don't do this ever again, this is just not like you." Jeanette nodded showing she understood.

"What's my p-punishment?" she asked afraid to know and on the verge of tears.

"I'll go ask David what Alvin's is," Ms. Miller said, "I think you two should have equal punishment." Ms. Miller left the room. Jeanette sat there on the bed, afraid to know what her punishment would be. She knew it had to be bad since Alvin gets in trouble a lot. She hid her face in her hands and began to cry. She just wasn't used to being in trouble. Ms. Miller walked back in the room and saw Jeanette crying. "Oh, sweetie," she said as she rushed over to her and hugged her, "its okay, you guys are only grounded for today." Jeanette sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Miller," she said through her tears. Ms. Miller stroked her hair and kissed her head gently.

"I know," she said, "I forgive you." They walked out to the living room after a few minutes. Simon noticed Jeanette's eyes were red as if she'd been crying.

"Are you okay, Jeanette?" he asked as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Yeah," Jeanette replied, "just not used to being in trouble." Simon nodded understandingly.

"Its okay," Simon said, "when I get in trouble with Dave I…" he stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say. Jeanette looked at him curiously.

"You what?" she asked. Simon looked her strait in they eyes, he couldn't lie to her if he tried, he blushed.

"Sometimes…I cry when I get in trouble with Dave," he admitted reluctantly. Jeanette grinned at his honesty.

"Oh," she said.

"Oh," he said, "and sorry about my brother getting you in trouble."

"Its okay," Jeanette said, "It's not his or your fault, I was willing to go." Simon nodded, with a little jealousy evident in his expression.

"Kids," Dave said, "why don't we all go down to the beach?" All the kids except Simon, Jeanette, and Alvin, got up and went to get changed excitedly.

"No thanks, Dave," Simon said, "I think I'll just stay here with Jeanette."

"Simon," Jeanette said, "you don't have to do that, go on and have fun."

"No," Simon said, "You shouldn't have to stay here all by yourself and listen to Alvin pout."

"Alvin's my friend," Jeanette responded, "it doesn't bother me, and besides, you shouldn't have to pay for what _I _did wrong. Go enjoy yourself."

"Jeanette," Simon said, "that's not…"

"I want you to enjoy yourself, Simon," Jeanette interrupted in an uncharacteristically stern tone. Simon sighed.

"Okay," he said giving in, "whatever you say." Simon went to go get changed. Jeanette smiled as she watched her crush walk away. She looked over and saw Alvin gasping at her.

"Teach me," he said. Jeanette looked confused.

"Teach you what?" she asked.

"How to make Simon do as I say," Alvin replied. Jeanette burst out laughing.

"Sorry," she said, "you're on your own."

"Aw, nuts," Alvin responded playfully, "well now I guess you see what I mean about…" Alvin stopped, "…Simon," he whispered. Jeanette nodded, blushing a little. Dave, Ms. Miller and the other four children were in their bating suits and ready to leave.

"Bye kids," Dave called as they walked out the door.

"Bye!" Alvin and Jeanette called back.

"Wanna play a game?" Alvin asked Jeanette.

"Sure," Jeanette replied, "there's a closet full of board games over their." She pointed to a small closet at the beginning of the hallway.

"Sweet," Alvin said. Jeanette walked up to the little closet and opened the door. A body of a young woman with dark brown hair fell out of the closet and onto the floor, covered in blood.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jeanette screamed.

**Hang on tight, its another cliffhanger!! lol. Chapter 12 will be up most likely tomorrow!! Please review!!! **


	13. Jailbreak

**Chapter 12-Jailbreak **

"Okay," Alvin said panicked, "W-where did that come from?!"

"I don't know!" Jeanette cried, "Who could've put it there?!" Alvin looked down at the body and noticed a small piece of paper with blood stains all over it. He carefully reached down and picked it up. It had a something written in blood on it.

"What's that?" Jeanette asked. Alvin observed it with a confused look on his face.

"It says 'Carrie' on it," Alvin said as he handed Jeanette the bloodstained paper. She observed it for a moment, then gasped.

"Alvin," she said, "y-you don't suppose this is 'Carrie', do you?" Alvin gasped.

"Holy Cow!" he exclaimed, "I she think might be."

"I-is sh-she…b-breathing?" Jeanette asked. Alvin looked down at the body and kicked it lightly.

"Hey," he said to the woman's body, "are you alive? A-are you breathing?" Jeanette glared at Alvin's stupidity.

"Alvin," she said kinda sounding like Brittney, "she's not gonna reply!"

"Oh," Alvin said, "why didn't you tell me you knew she was dead?" Jeanette rolled her eyes and sighed as she kneeled down beside the body and felt her chest for a pulse.

"No," Jeanette said, "there's no pulse, and her chest isn't moving, so I guess she _is _dead."

"What are we gonna do?!" Alvin cried, "What will Dave say?!"

"Alvin," Jeanette said calmly, "Dave's certainly _not _gonna think _we _did this."

"Well, what if Dave tells the police about this?!" Alvin cried, "They'll think he did this!!" Jeanette gasped.

"Oh no," she said, "you have a point, how would he explain this?! Ms. Miller would get blamed to!! We have to think of a solution fast!"

"I know!" Alvin said, "Let's go burry it!!" Jeanette said and slid her hand down her face.

"How did I know you were gonna go there?" she asked, "Alvin, we can't do that, it never works for anyone. Someone somewhere is missing this person, that will never work. And besides, we didn't break the law in the first place, if we did that, we _would _be breaking the law. We have no other choice, but to report it!" Alvin sighed.

"Alright," he said, "you win. We'll tell Dave and Ms. Miller when they get back."

"Oh no, no, no," Jeanette argued, "I think its best if we call them now, I don't wanna see this lying in the floor for…I don't know how long. It's creepy!"

"You have a point," Alvin said, "I guess it is kinda freaky. I'll call Dave."

"Oh, Alvin," Jeanette said, "why don't you just let _me_ talk to _Ms. Miller_, I mean no offense…but…um…you and…" Alvin sighed.

"I know what ya mean," Alvin said, "he wouldn't believe me, he'd think it's some kinda stupid joke." Jeanette nodded, frowning and walked up to the phone. She began to dial Ms. Miller's number, but the power cut off as soon as she did. She and Alvin gasped.

"W-what the?" Alvin said in a shaky voice, "W-What's going on?!" Jeanette shrugged, she was speechless. Suddenly, the TV came on, but the phone and all the lights stayed off. The News came on the TV.

"_There has been a Jailbreak! Carrie Smithfield, who was charged with murder and drunk driving last year has escaped from jail earlier today. Police are searching for her." _ The camera zoomed in on the picture of the woman. Alvin and Jeanette gasped. _"If you've seen this young woman please call 555-555-5555." _The TV shut off.

"W-wasn't that…that girl…" Alvin stammered.

"Oh my gosh!!" Jeanette cried as she hid her face in her hands and began to cry hysterically, "I'm so scared, I wanna go home!"

**Yeah this chapter's kinda short! Please review! I like reviews!!**


	14. Cheyenne

**Chapter 13-Cheyenne**

"Jeanette," Alvin said as he went to comfort his terrified friend, "d-don't worry…w-we'll figure something out." He hugged her comfortingly.

"B-but," she responded, "I-I don't wanna figure something out! I-I don't wanna spend another n-night in this…this…awful place!"

"There, there, Jeanette," Alvin said patting her on the back, "I know how ya feel, b-but we can't just give up our vacation to some….some…ghost! We gotta show this ghost who the tough ones are!" Jeanette sniffed.

"H-how are we gonna do that?" she asked.

"By staying here no matter what! This is _our _vacation!" Alvin replied courageously.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Jeanette said straitening up a bit. "Okay, I'll do it, but no longer than the amount of time we're supposed to stay here." Alvin nodded.

"I know," he said, "I don't plan to stay longer than that anyway." Jeanette still had a really bad feeling about all this. It just seemed dangerous. But still, she felt that Alvin had a point that they couldn't give up just like that. "So what are we gonna do about the body?" Jeanette sighed.

"I guess the only thing we really can do is just tell Dave and Ms. Miller and let them handle it," she said, "it's probably best that we don't take _this_ into our own hands." Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, whatever you say," Alvin said, "you're smarter than me anyways." Jeanette blushed at Alvin's compliment, then giggled.

"How come you'd never admit that to Simon?" she asked playfully.

"Because Simon _isn't _smarter than me," Alvin replied with a grin. Jeanette laughed playfully.

"I don't know about that Alvin," she said in a very playful tone. At first, Alvin was irritated, but then noticed the unusual playful grin on her face and realized she didn't mean it in cruel way.

An hour later, Dave, Ms. Miller, and the other children came in the front door. Alvin and Jeanette rushed up to them.

"U-uh, Dave," Alvin said hesitantly, "W-we need to show you something." Dave immediately knew something was wrong.

"Oh no," he said, "a-alright, I'm coming." Alvin led Dave to the dead body in the hallway. Dave gasped.

"Alvin!" he cried, "What happened?! Where did this come from?!"

"W-we don't know," Alvin replied, "we just opened up the closet to play a game, and she rolled out onto the floor."

"I-Is she alright?! Is she even alive?!" Dave cried, kneeling down beside the body.

"N-no, Dave," Jeanette said shyly, "sh-she's not breathing…I-I checked."

"Oh," Alvin added, "and apparently, her name's Carrie Smithfield, and she's a fugitive."

"Alvin!" Dave cried with surprise, "How do you know all that?!"

"W-we saw it on the news," Alvin replied nervously, "the police are searching for her right now." Dave hopped up and ran to the phone to call the police. As soon as he began to dial the number, not realizing that the power was out, the phone exploded without any warning. Dave jumped back before it could cause any serious damage.

"What the h---?!" he cried.

"David!" Ms. Miller cried, "are you alright, dear?!"

"Yeah," Dave replied, "I just burned my hand a little." Theodore's eyes got really wide.

"D-Dave," he said nervously, "w-who's that lady be-behind you?!" Dave turned around quickly and saw the same woman that Alvin, Jeanette, and Simon had seen.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed with fear. Dave slowly backed away.

"Wh-Who are you?!" he cried. The woman didn't answer. She just stood there glaring at Dave. She walked over to the dead body lying on the floor in the hallway. She picked it up by it's hair.

"C-C-Carrie," she said, "WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYY????!!!!" She sounded furious. She swung the body around several times and slammed it against the wall furiously, and left a nasty bloodstain on the wall. Then she walked up to Dave, Ms. Miller, and the kids. Dave stood in front protectively.

"P-please…" he said trying to sound brave, "tell us who you are!" She stopped and glared angrily at him for what seemed like forever.

"Ch-Ch-Cheyenne!" she finally cried.

"What do you want from us?!" Alvin cried.

"Alvin," Dave said in a hushing tone, "ssshhh."

"I want…REVENGE!!" Cheyenne screamed and then disappeared.

"R-revenge?" Theodore said after she was gone, "w-w-why does she want revenge?" Everyone was horrified and puzzled. Alvin gasped.

"Jeanette," he said, "didn't the news reporter say that Carrie was charged with drunk driving _and murder_?"

"Yeah," Jeanette replied, "I-I'm pretty sure." Everyone gasped.

"She must have murdered Cheyenne!" Simon cried, "B-but how?"

"Now do you believe us?" Alvin asked Dave and Ms. Miller. They both nodded.

"Now what are we going to do about the body?" Ms. Miller asked.

"Well apparently, Cheyenne wants us to leave it alone," Dave said, "so that's just what we're gonna do."

"What do you mean?" Brittney asked.

"We're staying somewhere else," Dave replied sternly.

**Of course its not over!! Alvin isn't gonna give up that easy!! lol. I like reviews!!**


	15. Alvin's Plan

**Chapter 14-Alvin's Plan**

"But Dave," Alvin argued, "we can't just leave!"

"Of course we can," Dave said, "watch."

"But we can't just give up!" Alvin cried in response.

"Give up on what?" Dave asked.

"On our vacation," Alvin replied.

"Alvin," Dave said correctively, "we're not giving up our vacation, we're just gonna stay at a hotel somewhere instead of this house."

"Stay at a hotel?!" Alvin cried, "No ghost is gonna chase me from _any _house!" Dave sighed.

"Alvin, dear," Ms. Miller said, "we're only trying to protect you."

"From what?" he asked, "Cheyenne's harmless! She doesn't wanna hurt _us!_ She only wanted Carrie!"

"I'm still not staying here!" Brittney shouted, "This is ruining my vacation!"

"Who else agrees that we should stay here?" Alvin asked turning to the other five chipmunks. They all glared at him until Jeanette stepped forward a bit.

"I-I do," Jeanette said timidly.

"Jeanette, why?" Simon asked.

"Alvin's right, we can't just give up!" Jeanette replied, "Besides, why would Cheyenne wanna hurt _us_? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Sorry, you two," Dave said, "but no one else is comfortable staying here, and you're certainly not staying here all by yourselves. Now get your stuff ready." Alvin sighed as he reluctantly followed the other five to get their stuff together. As they were packing Jeanette noticed a small mischievous grin on Alvin's face. She knew immediately what that meant.

"I'm guessing that means you have a plan?" she asked. Alvin nodded.

"Yup!" he said cheerfully. She giggled even though she felt slightly uneasy about finding out what it was.

"C'mon kids!" Dave called as he was ready to walk out the front door. All six chipmunks walked out, dragging their suitcases behind them.

They stayed at a Holiday Inn nearby the house. The room they stayed in had one bedroom with two double beds, one bathroom, a small kitchen space, and a living room with a cable TV, a couch that folds out into a bed, a lamp, and a small dining table.

"Well this is a nice little room," Ms. Miller said.

That night, all the kids slept on the foldout bed in the living room, while Dave and Ms. Miller slept in the bedroom.

"Alright, Alvin," Brittney whispered impatiently, "will you tell us your 'plan' already?"

"Okay," Alvin whispered, "we're gonna sneak into the beach house tonight."

"Why would we wanna do that?" Simon asked annoyed.

"To show Cheyenne who the tough ones are," Alvin whispered. Simon sighed.

"That is _so _stupid, Alvin," Brittney criticized angrily, "you're trying to prove that to someone who's _dead_."

"So," Alvin sassed, "it'll be cool, right Jeanette?"

"Y-yeah, I guess," Jeanette replied.

"Stop using my sister's timid personality to get what you want!" Brittney snapped at Alvin.

"What?" Alvin said confused, "How am I…"

"He's not, Brittney," Jeanette said in Alvin's defense, "if I disagreed, I'd say so, but for once, I agree with Alvin." Simon still couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. Brittney sighed.

"Fine, I'm in," she said reluctantly.

"I guess I'm in to," Eleanor said.

"I'm in if Ellie's in," Theodore said.

"I'm out," Simon said angrily, "you guys are being so ridiculous."

"Aw, c'mon Simon," Jeanette whined playfully, "pweeasse?" She perked out her lip and gave him the "puppy dog" face. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine," he said reluctantly giving in, "I'm in."

They all tiptoed out of the hotel and made their way toward the beach house, it wasn't more than a mile from the beach house. Theodore clung to Simon the entire time. After about five minutes, they made their way through the front door with an old credit card. They gasped when they saw that Carrie's body was gone!

"W-where'd it go?" Alvin asked nervously.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" They could hear loud, painful screams coming from the back master bedroom.

**Yay!! Another cliffhanger!! Hang on tight!! The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow evening!! Please Review!! I like them!!**


	16. Forgiven

**Chapter 15-Forgiven**

The chipmunks and chipettes looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Alvin began walking slowly and nervously toward the door.

"Wait Alvin," Simon whispered as he rushed to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "we're not letting you go in their alone." Alvin and Simon smiled at each other as well as Theodore and the chipettes.

"AAAAHHH!!!" The moment was ended with another loud painful scream. They all gulped and continued to walk slowly toward the bedroom door. Alvin slowly turned the knob and saw Cheyenne with two other girls, covered in blood. One girl had strait, honey-blond hair with green eyes; the other had black, curly hair, with gray-blue eyes. The kids were horrified. Cheyenne grabbed the honey-blond haired girl by the leg.

"AAAAH!" she cried.

"Miranda!" the other girl cried with terror. Cheyenne pulled Miranda closer and then picked her up by her hair, she pulled her up as high as she could, even though they were about the same height.

"OOOWWW!" Miranda cried with excruciating pain. Cheyenne flung her across the room violently. Miranda hit the wall hard, but remained conscious. Cheyenne walked up to the girl with black hair and slapped her in the face, then kicked her in the stomach.

"AH!" the girl cried with pain.

"Allliiisssonn," Cheyenne mumbled angrily. Theodore clung to Simon and hid his face in his blue sweater. Allison attempted to fight back, but Cheyenne flung her across the room, and she hit the wall next to the open window. She stood up, barely conscious. Cheyenne walked up to her and punched her in the face. Allison lost consciousness and helplessly fell out the window. Cheyenne, the chipmunks, chipettes, and Miranda knew immediately the fall had killed her. Cheyenne turned her head to Miranda who was now sitting on the floor next to the window, crying hysterically. She picked her up by her collar and slammed her head into the wall until she became unconscious, and she pushed her out the window. Now both girls were dead.

Suddenly, Cheyenne's gray gown turned to jet black. It was a symbol of sin. God had sent her a sign that what she had just done was a sin. Cheyenne then realized what she had done, and fell to her knees. She hid her face in her hands and began to cry.

The chipmunks and chipettes looked at each other, confused as to what was going on. Cheyenne began to pray aloud.

"Dear God," she began, "Please forgive me for what I have just done. I have sinned and I now beg your forgiveness. I beg that you please have mercy on this violent soul and let it rest in peace, although it is undeserving. I am so sorry, father, that I have let revenge get the best of me. Amen." She continued to cry into her hands until her black gown turned to pure white, and she grew wings. She had gone from being a hideous, angry, unforgiving spirit, to a beautiful angel.

The chipmunks and chipettes' eyes sparkled at the beautiful sight of her. (Not in a flirty way) Cheyenne approached them with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry if I have caused you children any trouble," she said kindly, "but now I am forgiven and my soul shall forever rest in peace with God and my three best friends." Carrie, Allison, and Miranda flew behind her with wings and white gowns, they to looked immortally beautiful. They were all now angels and were going to heaven where their souls could finally rest peacefully for eternity. "I'll see you children on the other side!" she called as she flew to her eternal home.

"That was…" Eleanor said dazed, "…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Uh-huh," the others responded, mesmerized. Alvin glanced at the clock; it said 3:00 AM.

"Oh, guys," he said quickly, "we gotta get going." They all quickly rushed back to their hotel room and into their beds as if they had never left.

"Kids!" Dave called at 9:00 that morning, "time to get up! I got you guys breakfast." Today it was Burger King. The kids got up and sat at the table to eat breakfast.

"How'd you kids sleep?" Dave asked as they ate breakfast.

"Pretty good," Simon replied. The others nodded, showing they agreed.

"That's good," Dave said, "well guess what, I have good news; this afternoon you kids are gonna perform on the beach! Isn't that awesome?" They all gasped.

"But Dave," Alvin said, "isn't this kinda short notice?"

"Well yeah I guess it is," Dave replied, "but they found out you guys were in town and everyone wants you guys to do a special performance."

"Cool!" Alvin said happily.

That afternoon, the kids sang a couple of their hit songs, but Simon decided to do a special song in dedication to what happened much earlier that day.

"_Hope is an anchor, and love is a ship  
Time is the ocean and life is a trip  
You don't know where you're going  
Til you know where you're at  
And if you can't read the stars  
Well you better have a map  
A compass and a conscience  
so you don't get lost at sea  
Or on some 'ol lonely island where no one wants to be._

_From the beginning of creation, I think our maker had a plan  
For us to leave these shores and sail beyond the sand  
And let the good light guide us to the waves and the wind  
To the beaches and a world where we have never been  
And we'll climb upon a mountain, y'all we'll let our voices ring  
and those who've never tried it, they'll be the first to sing_

_Oh my, my_

_I'll see you on the other side  
If I make it  
And it might be a long hard ride  
But I'm gonna take it  
Sometimes it seems that I don't have a prayer  
Let the weather take me anywhere  
But I know that I wanna go  
Where the streets are gold  
Cause you'll be there_

_Oh my, my_

_You don't bring nothing with you here  
And you can't take nothing back  
I ain't never seen a hearse, with a luggage rack  
So I've torn my knees up praying,_

_Scarred my back from falling down, _

_Spent to so much time flying high, 'til I'm face first in the ground_

_So if you're up there watching me would you talk to God and say,_

_Tell him I might need a hand to see you both someday_

_Oh my, my_

_So I'll see you on the other side  
If I make it  
And it might be a long hard ride  
But I wanna take it,_

_Sometimes it seems that I don't have a prayer_

_Let the weather take me anywhere_

_But I know that I wanna go where the streets are gold 'cause you'll be there_

_Oh my, my_

_Cause you'll be there_

_Oh my, my"_

**THE END!! **

**Really hope you enjoyed. I do plan to write more soon, though. I should have the video up on youtube soon, and I'll have the URL on my profile. Please review!**


End file.
